Conventionally, for example, a blower is known that includes an axial flow fan for supplying air to a radiator, and a shroud forming an air passage leading from the radiator to the axial flow fan while holding the axial flow fan (see, for example, Patent Document 1). In the blower such as that disclosed in Patent Document 1, the shroud has a bellmouth (cylindrical part) configured to cover the outer periphery of the axial flow fan, and a shroud plate portion (flat surface portion) connecting a space on the downstream side of the air flow in the radiator to the cylindrical part.